The Broken Arm 2  Illness
by redandbluetastepurple
Summary: A sequel to my story 'The Broken Arm', enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW!


**A/N: **This is the sequel to my other fic 'The Broken Arm' which I still haven't thought of a better name for (it shall be my new years resolution...) This one has an even more imagenitive name and is pretty fluffy and sappy. It's not great, but writing it made me happy :D

ENJOY!  


* * *

The Broken Arm 2 – Illness  
by kenikigenikai

Dana Scully was sat behind her desk, staring at the wall. She felt like crap, and was sure she didn't look much better. She had been vomiting almost continuously for the past couple of weeks and her head was pounding. She knew she was dehydrated, but if she drank, she would only throw it back up a few minutes later. Realistically she knew she should check herself in to the hospital if it didn't stop soon. But never one to give in, she got up, stumbled slightly, regained her balance and left her office, preparing to go about her rounds.

"Dr. Scully!" Christian called; he was one of her patients, and a joy to look after. He was recovering from some experimental stem cell treatment, which seemed to be working.

"Yes Christian?"

"Are you feeling okay, you don't look too good..."

His childlike honestly touched her "I'm fine Christian, just a virus or something."

"Okay, if you're sure..."

"I am, don't worry Christian, but thanks for asking."

"That's okay. What do you do?"

"I don't understand."

"What do you do when you're sick? Do you look after yourself? Or does another doctor make you better?"

She grinned at him "Normally I look after myself, or my partner does." She still couldn't quite bring herself to refer to Mulder as her husband.

"Oh, is he the one who brought your little boy in?"

"Huh?" Her brow creased in confusion, when had Mulder brought William in? Other than the time he broke his arm, and that time they didn't walk past the ward in which Christian resided.

"He comes to visit us sometimes, he said you talked about us at home, about how lonly it must get for us sometimes, so he comes and sits with us. He reads to us, and tells us stories about some FBI Agents he once knew or just listens to us, lets us talk about how we're feeling. Will comes too sometimes, he likes Pokémon as well!"

"I know," She grinned, remembering the many torturous hours she and Mulder had spent watching Pokémon cartoons with Will "Sometimes Mulder plays it with him in the garden. Will is the leader or whatever-"

"Trainer," Christian supplied

"Trainer and Mulder is the Pokémon."

"That must be nice." Christian said wistfully

"Hopefully you'll be able to play Pokémon with your dad soon!"

"Yes, I hope so,"

"So do I Christian, so do I." She rubbed the little boys arm gently "So Christian, how are you feeling? Nauseous?" At her own mention of 'nauseous' her stomach turned, and she ran to the small sink in the corner of room.

"Dr. Scully?" Christian asked softly "Would you like me to call a nurse for you?"

"No...tha...nk y...you..." She gasped, stepping back for a second, her stomach lurched and she vomited into the sink again.

"Dr. Scully..?" Christian questioned worriedly

She rinsed her mouth out quickly, "I'm fine Christian." She was anything but fine, in fact, she felt worse than she had all day, but she didn't want to alarm him. She turned on the tap, the hard, cool stream of water pounding against the metal, aggrieving her already throbbing head. She stepped shakily away from the cold, impersonal basin, raising a clammy hand to her forehead.

"...how do you feel now?" Christian asked "Better?"

She opened her mouth to answer, then halted as her vision darkened and span, and her hearing became fuzzy.

"Dr. Scully!" Christian yelped as she crumpled, half landing on his bed. He pressed his panic button, then moved his fingers to her face, she was breathing, her skin was hot and flushed. He brushed her hair out her face the best he could and stabbed the panic button again, looking worriedly at his unconscious doctor.

* * *

The phone rang and Mulder looked up from the lego building he was in the process of creating with Will. It was a UFO, or 'Yufooo' as William had dubbed it.

He left Will hunting for a decidedly stubborn piece of plastic and answered the phone.

"Mulder," He still answered in the same, somewhat businesslike fashion.

"Hello, this is the Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital, I would like to inform you that your wife has been checked in."

"What!" He shouted, causing Will to look up in shock, dropping his long searched for cube of lego.

"I'm sorry sir, what was that?" The cool, calm voice questioned on the other end of the line.

"What's wrong? What happened to her?" Mulder asked, panic leaking into his voice, please god let it not be the cancer, not again, let the chip be working still!

"Uh, one second please, I'll look for you," There was the sound of keys tapping for a few seconds "Apparently she threw up then passed out whilst doing her rounds. They haven't pinpointed what's wrong with her yet, but they know she's extremely dehydrated."

"Uh, thanks, I'm leaving now," He spoke quickly, rushing around the house, grabbing his coat and shoes "Damnit!" He shouted

"What sir?"

"Check for cancer!"

"Excuse me?"

"Check her for cancer! Check Dana Scully for cancer, specifically a brain tumour!"

"Okay..." The nurse replied nervously "I'll tell her doctors."

"Thanks." He hung up and slammed the phone back on it's cradle, ready to go, William's coat to hand.

"WILLIAM!" He yelled "WE NEED TO GO OUT!"

"Where?" The little boy asked, walking into the room, a look of discomfort on his features, he had been stood just outside when Mulder started to shout.

"To Mommy's office,"

"Why?" He questioned, looking up at Mulder

"'Cos she's sick, we need to go help her feel better."

"Okay." He grinned up at his Dad "Let's go!"

* * *

When Scully came to she was in a hospital bed, her head felt no better, worse even and she still felt sick. Joy. She tried to sit up and regretted it almost instantaneously "Son of a bitch..." She murmured, clutching her forehead.

"Hello to you too." Mulder greeted her with faux cheer, the results of her tests still hadn't arrived.

"...Uuughhhrr..." She groaned, "What's going on..."

"You threw up then passed out when you were on your rounds. They said you're dehydrated because of the sickness."

"...Great..." She muttered, forcing one eye open to look at her husband. She took in his attempt at a reassuring smile and the underlying worry she saw in his eyes. "What is it? Is the cancer back?"

"Don't worry Scully."

"Mulder, what is it? Is it back?"

"I don't know. _They_ don't know." He whispered "But you haven't had any nosebleeds have you?"

"No, just this god-damned headache."

"Maybe you just have a virus?"

"That's what I thought, but they should have detected it by now if it was the case."

"Scully, remember, this isn't DC, we're not FBI anymore, they don't do things as quickly."

"I 'spose..." She sighed

"You were FBI?" A small voice asked

"Huh? What?" Scully asked, trying to sit up. She slumped back down, but Mulder caught her under the arms and helped her up "Christian?" She murmured, peering over Mulder's shoulder.

"Hello Dr. Scully," He spoke slightly louder this time, wheeling himself into the room "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you Christian."

"You don't look much better."

She laughed softly, "I doubt I do Christian."

He watched her shift uncomfortably "Were you really FBI Agents?"

"Us..." Scully looked around nervously, catching Mulder's eye. He nodded slightly "Yes, we were...but could you keep it to yourself?"

"Why?"

"Uh..."

"Because Mr. Mulder was accused of murder and you fled D.C.?"

"Ah, yeah. How did you know that?"

"You were on the news. I remember."

"Oh, why didn't you mention it before?"

"I wasn't sure if you had been cleared. You are the nicest doctor I've ever had, I didn't want you to have to leave."

"Oh, thank you Christian." She smiled warmly at him

"Don't worry, it wouldn't be fair to all the other children either, they like you the best too. Father Ybarra is mean and scares the little ones, you stand up to him."

"I'm glad, but make sure the little ones know he isn't _that_ scary." Her smile got brighter.

"I will."

"You better get back to your ward before one of the nuns see you."

"Okay, I hope you feel better soon."

"MOMMY!" William yelled running into the room

She screwed up her forehead in pain, she didn't remember him being that loud before.

Mulder was about to shush their son, when Christian beat him to it.

"Shhh, little man. Your Mom doesn't feel too good." He pulled William onto his lap.

"Oops." William clapped a hand to his mouth "Sorry Mommy."

"S'okay Will, thanks Christian."

"Anytime, bye Dr. Scully."

"Call me Dana."

"'Kay, Dana." He tested out his new name for her "I'll see you."

"Yeah, thanks for coming bye Christian."

He helped William onto Scully's bed and waved, wheeling himself out of the room.

* * *

It was 5'o clock that evening before her test results came in, and only half an hour later they would let her see them. On one condition, that they could start running some more tests. This made Mulder antsy. He didn't know what was wrong. Which he didn't like. They wouldn't tell him why they needed to do more tests. Which he also disliked. And William was hyper after Mulder had made the mistake of allowing him candy AND soda, which just wasn't helping at all. Scully wasn't throwing up anymore more, but she had only been taking in fluids via the IV line.

At 10 'o clock the results finally arrived. A nurse bustled in, papers to hand.

"Dr. Scully?"

"Yes?" She replied softly

"We believe that you are pregnant."

"WHAT!" Both Mulder and Scully shouted, waking William from his slumber.

"Wha..?" He murmured sleepily

"You're pregnant. Almost four months along."

"Are you sure?" Scully asked

"Yes."

"Definitely?" Mulder question impatiently

"Yes, definitely! Why all the questions?"

"I can't have children. I'm barren."

"But..." The nurse gestured toward William, who was dozing in the chair.

"He was either from a supposed 'negetive' IVF attempt or we were very, VERY lucky."

"Maybe we got lucky again." Mulder pondered.

"Maybe." She agreed.

"I'll leave you to discuss your options." The nurse left silently, allowing them to mull over their new discovery.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mulder murmured, pulling Scully into a hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She grinned flirtatiously at him.

"Glad to hear it." He pressed his lips softly to hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too." He pecked her lips gently a couple of times, then kicked his shoes off and snuggled down next to her.

"Awwww, Mulder!" She pouted

"Not now Scully. Get your strength back first."

"Fine." She kissed his check, then allowed herself to fall back to sleep.

The nurse came in to see them a few moments later. They were both asleep. Spooned up like baby kittens. His fingers were splayed across her stomach, answering the question she had come back to ask. She left again, leaving them curled up together, peaceful and happy.


End file.
